<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Parting Glance by desperationandgin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849146">The Parting Glance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin'>desperationandgin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABOSAA, Canon Compliant, F/M, missing moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the night before Jamie leaves the Ridge to meet with the Indians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Parting Glance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashingTeacups/gifts">SmashingTeacups</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first ever book-canon compliant fic. Go easy on me! If there are any glaring errors, they are my own, as I ambushed Julia and Erin at the last possible minute. Also, you can all thank Danielle for asking me verra nicely to please write some fucking words again. LOVE YOU TOO, BOO.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My hand finding a cool mattress beside me brought me out of a dreamless sleep. In my half-awake state, I momentarily feared he’d already left with Ian, but then I heard the low creaking of a wooden chair in the room and opened my eyes. </p>
<p>Jamie was sitting at the small table near the hearth, outlined by the low glow of dying embers. I could feel him watching me more than I could see that he was, and I wondered how long he’d been sitting there if the bed was cold.</p>
<p>“I thought I might take this image of ye wi’ me,” he murmured, seeming to hear my unasked question.</p>
<p>I curled onto my side, facing him. “I wish that I could come with you.” But between Lizzie and Bobby Higgins, my plate was temporarily full. “It will be a good chance for you and Ian to spend some time together.” My voice was soft, as if not wanting to disturb the stillness in the room.</p>
<p>“Aye, on both counts.”</p>
<p>Jamie rose and I realized he was naked, making his way back to our bed and climbing in beside me. Pulling myself against his chest, I kissed the end of his chin before resting my head near his shoulder. His hand wandered under my shift, gliding up and down my back.</p>
<p>“One day, Sassenach, I’ll no’ have to leave ye for any reasons other than our own,” Jamie promised. “Though, I wish I could say as to when that may be,” he muttered with a quiet sigh.</p>
<p>Reaching out, the back of my fingers lightly grazed his cheek. “Soon, I’ll have you in my bed with not a single shred of clothing, from sun up to sun down.” Tugging until he bent, I pressed a kiss to his lips, letting him make it as filthy as he dared.</p>
<p>“Only a single day, Sassenach?”</p>
<p>“I never thought I could convince you of more,” I confessed with a surprised laugh. Jamie couldn’t stand being down for any reason, though I supposed if he weren’t injured, and the idea was for me to be in bed with him...well, I could see how he might be willing.</p>
<p>“If ye walk around naked as the day ye were born, then I’ll let ye convince  me of anything.”</p>
<p>“Duly noted, my lad. Scandalizing the household it is,” I teased.</p>
<p>Our laughter carried us through our love making that night. </p>
<p>I only hoped it could carry him through whatever happened next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>